


Требуется заземление

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, PWP without Porn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: романтическое свидание с электростатическими эффектами





	Требуется заземление

**Author's Note:**

> Хотя все известные живые организмы производят естественные биоэлектрические поля, у ангара они особенно сильные и устроены таким образом, что они могут воздействовать на окружающую среду природными биоэлектрическими способностями и даже общаться между собой. При желании, накопив достаточное количество энергии, с помощью особого органа ангара даже могут создавать электромагнитное излучение (C)  
> http://ru.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0

Сара всю сознательную жизнь обожала смотреть романтические фильмы и мечтала, что однажды в ее жизни случится что-нибудь такое, что затмит сериал «Флот и флотилия». И когда великолепный Джаал Ама Дарав позвал ее на прогулку по прекрасной планете Айя, она поняла, что вот оно, ее мечта наконец-то сбывается, пусть не с турианцем и не с кварианцем. Все будет куда круче.

Реальность превзошла все ее самые смелые ожидания: Джаал был приятен на ощупь, нежен, чудесно пах ангарскими духами, а в анатомической совместимости ангара и землян она уже, к счастью, успела убедится, когда застукала своего благоухающего возлюбленного в каюте у Лиама в голом виде. Ох, как же ей было трудно тогда не сказать лишнего, но Сара героически сдержалась, как настоящий Первопроходец. Папа бы ей гордился. А СЭМ не выдал.

После купания в озере влюбленные вышли на берег, где нашли тенистое место недалеко от водопада и перешли к более интенсивным ласкам. Сара улеглась на спину и мысленно попросила СЭМа отключиться или хотя бы не вмешиваться, разве что в случае возникновения реальной опасности. СЭМ послушно пискнул и замолчал, а девушка целиком отдалась воплощению мечты. Хотя в ее фантазиях секс на пляже был более приятным, а в реальности почва чужой планеты неприятно щипала кожу. Сара постаралась прогнать мысли о неизвестных бактериях, о мягком матрасе и свежих простынях, пока Джаал целовал ее между грудями, переходя все ниже и ниже, а неприятное пощипывание становилась все сильнее. Волны мурашек пробегали совсем не там, где она ожидала.

Джаал перешел к поглаживаниям, и девушке показалось, что она слышит легкий треск. Сара наконец открыла глаза, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть малиновую искру, проскочившую между пальцем Джаала и ее напрягшимся соском. Не сдержавшись, она ойкнула, и в этот момент включился СЭМ:

«Сара, статическое напряжение на твоей коже превышает норму. Я должен напомнить, что ангара могут вырабатывать электрические сигналы. Вероятно, состояние полового возбуждения влияет на эту способность. Повышение напряжения может привести к неприятным и необратимым последствиям для твоего импланта, поэтому я рекомендую...»

— Заткнись, СЭМ! — прошептала Сара, пока опешивший Джаал немного отстранился. И тут девушка наконец разглядела, какой «огонь Святого Эльма» горит у ее партнера на вершине анатомически совместимого органа. «Еще немного, и коронный разряд перейдет в искровой»,— с ужасом подумала Сара. — «Если меня шарахнет этим изнутри, тогда мне крышка. Сколько же они могут выработать киловольт… Мне срочно нужно заземление!»  
— Что случилось, моя бесценная, я сделал что-то не так? — Джаал с волнением заглядывал ей в лицо, а огонь Святого Эльма у него заметно поблек. — Ты как-то странно выглядишь…  
— Мне срочно нужно заземление! — вслух сказала она. — Какова проводимость вашей почвы?  
— Я не уверен, что…  
— А, не важно! Похоже диэлектрик! Прости, я сейчас! — Сара подскочила и понеслась к куче своей одежды, валяющейся на берегу. Она слышала, как трещат вставшие дыбом наэлектризованные волосы. Добежав до вещей, она схватила омни-инструмент и, стараясь не обращать внимание на неприятные ощущения, надела и выпустила длинную искру перегрузки прямо в озеро. Разрядка была почти приятной, но все тело Сары пробрала сильная дрожь.  
«Напряжение в норме, Первопроходец», — прокомментировал СЭМ.

Девушка наконец выдохнула и повернулась к расстроенному Джаалу, который подошел к ней. Огонь Святого Эльма уныло погас, а лицо ангара выражало разочарование, смешанное с беспокойством.  
— Дорогая, сделал тебе больно? С тобой все хорошо?  
Саре стало немного стыдно за испорченный момент. Она подошла к Джаалу поближе и нежно обняла его.  
— Все в порядке, я просто так увлеклась, что забыла принять кое-какие меры предосторожности. — Она решительно поцеловала его и, взяв за руки, потянула к воде. — Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить в озере? Вода — хороший проводник.  
Джаал с готовностью заключил ее в объятия.  
— Конечно, любимая. А потом ты мне объяснишь, что такое «заземление»? Это какой-то человеческий обычай? Или обряд?  
— Обязательно расскажу. И про огни Святого Эльма тоже. Но потом, — Сара успокоенно улыбнулась и поцеловала Джаала, чувствуя как пробежавшие по губам искорки тают на языке.

«СЭМ, если ты кому-нибудь проболтаешься…»  
«Я только обновлю данные по физиологии ангара, Первопроходец. Хорошего свидания».

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017  
> Бета: Русский итальянец


End file.
